


Welcome to Blackwatch

by Snikkimorder



Series: Lost One [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snikkimorder/pseuds/Snikkimorder
Summary: A young Scottish girl runs away from home to join Overwatch before getting adopted by two unlikely fathers. And find her way through the organization.
Relationships: OC/Jesse McCree, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Lost One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. A Bitter Farewell

_Sitting on a tiny mattress close to a dimly lit lamp, listening to the rain gently hitting her window the young teenage girl read from the tiny book. Hearing the door crack open and a voice whisper into the room._

_“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” her brother asked._

_“Couldn’t sleep,” she told him looking up to see him push the door open and walk into the room with her, he sat on the floor near her bed._

_“Keeva, you know if you didn’t stay up all night, you could wake up at normal times,” her brother told her yawning out._

_“Then why are you up?” Keeva replied back, “were you out with that girl again?”_

_He sighed out, “You're to young to know this stuff…”_

_Keeva remained quiet while he headed for the door, “Are you going to leave?”_

_He looked at her._

_“Logan I don’t want you to leave… Adair, Edan and Scott hate me,” Keeva told him fighting the tears back._

_“Come on Keeva don’t be dumb, they don’t hate you,” Logan told her starting to close the bed room door, “go to sleep or you’ll miss breakfast again.”_

_Shutting off the bed lamp, Keeva rolled over before looking at the posters in her room while the lightning illuminated them in the darkness._

A loud bang came to her door and someone yelling inside, “Come on Keeva wake up and get to work!”

Keeva sat up and blinked trying to remember the dream she had before getting out of bed. Pulling on her work clothes and wellies, Keeva headed out of her bedroom and into the main house area still fixing her hair.

“You missed breakfast again,” her mom flatly told her, “go outside and meet up with you father and brothers.”

Keeva rolled her eyes and sighed out before pushing the door open and headed outside.

Near the work area, she spotted her father working on collecting something in the corner while her two older brothers, Adair and Logan spoke. Both had gotten married and moved to their own places but like everyone in Fochabers, you never truly leave. Her brother Scott sat off to the side completely silent while Edan helped their father.

“Look who’s finally up,” Logan called out smiling at her, “staying up all night reading once again?”

Keeva yawned before walking up to them and just shrugged.

“Still have that stupid dream of joining Overwatch?” Adair asked her in his low deep voice.

Keeva glared over at him, “You watch and see, I’ll leave this place and go join them.”

Adair let out a low chuckle, “Yea right, no one will want someone as lazy as you.”

“Lay off her Adair geez,” Logan told him before hearing their dad walk back over.

“It’s a pathetic dream to have,” Adair remarked before Keeva turned towards him.

“Just because you ended up in a loveless marriage with a cheating woman and wasn’t able to leave this place doesn’t mean I have to remain here!” she replied before feeling a harsh slap on the back of her head.

“I told you no more talk of joining Overwatch!” her mother threatened, “and you will not raise you voice at your brothers!”

Getting a stick shoved at her, “For that you get to herd the sheep. Take Ruffus with you. “

Keeva rubbed the back of her head from the harsh smack before whistling for the dog to follow while she headed down the path towards the sheep in closure.

Opening the gate and standing on the outer gate she lightly tapped the sheep out of the fencing and up the hill towards the highlands to graze about for the day. Her family used this as punishment most times but Keeva secretly loved this job. It was nice to hike about the area and leave her family and troubles behind her. Standing on top of the hill, overlooking the entire lush lands, Keeva reached into her pocket and pulled out the pamphlet she snuck into the house years back. Sitting in the grass she looked it over it once again, imagining what life would be like away from the farm.

Close to a couple hours later, Keeva heard something walking up towards her.

“Head still hurt?” Logan asked sitting next to her in the grass looking out across the land, “look at this view.”

Keeva looked at it while the sheep wondered about with the dog barking and jumping around them.

“Here,” Logan told her offering over some food, “I know you missed breakfast and didn’t get to make something for lunch. And you are already so thin.”

Keeva gently took it and picked at the food.

“You should really stop pushing Adair’s buttons so much. He has a point, Overwatch doesn’t need a farmer in their ranks let allow someone as thin and young as yourself,” Logan told her, “Stay here, it doesn’t have to be in Fochabers, it can be anywhere in Aberdeen Shire.”

“And what get married to some stupid boy, start a farm, raise a family and be miserable with my life decisions like mum and pa?” Keeva fired back.

“They made themselves that way, with all the drinking and not making enough to care for a giant family,” Logan told her, “you don’t have to have 5 kids and a farm. You are so smart Keeva, you can do anything you’ll like to help improve our home.”

Keeva rolled her eyes, “I don’t want to live here, I don’t fit in! I’m just the smart girl who came from a poor family, who doesn’t give a shit about her.”

“That’s not true!” Logan told her.

Keeva stood up, “Really?! Do you know a lot of kids who get hit and beaten on when they voice their opinions? Who are forced to get up at ungodly hours and if they wake up 2 seconds later than everyone else they don’t get feed? When I was in school, other kids’ parents loved them, encouraged them to follow their dreams, why do ours always make up work on their failures? Why do you and Adair have to return 4 times a week to help when everything around here can be done with just us? Why aren’t you allowed to leave and stay home with your wife or have another job? This isn’t right, and I don’t want to be part of it!”

Logan watched while Keeva broke the wooden stick that was used to corral the sheep over her knee and threw it.

Keeva watched while the sticks sailed through the air and land in the grass below them.

“I want to get as far away from here; away from mum and dad, Adair and his bitch of a wife, from Edan and Scott who barely speak a word,” Keeva told him.

Keeva turned around to see that Logan was gone. Her shoulders slumped down before walking up and peaking over the hill to see him walking down the path towards their home. Sighing out, Keeva carefully walked down the hill and collected the stick before getting the sheep back home. It took a while to get the sheep back home with the help of the farm dog, Keeva shut the gate and looked around some. Night was beginning to come, and the lights inside the house were on. Adair’s car was still parked near the house but Logan’s was completely gone.

“Keeva!” someone yelled from the front door getting her attention.

Turning to see her 3rd eldest brother, Edan yelling out the door.

“What?” she asked.

“Come on! It’s dinner time,” he replied before slamming the door.

Walking through the front door, Keeva smelled the awful smell of left-over stew for dinner.

“Go clean up,” her mother told her flatly before tossing something in the sink.

Keeva huffed out and walked towards the back of the house. When she passed the living room, she saw Adair, his cow of a wife, and her father all watching futbol on the TV. They couldn’t afford all the nice tech that most of the people in the world now owned, that lived like it was the early 2000’s. Most of whatever money was made in the family, including that from Logan and Adair’s jobs away from the family went back to mum and dad for booze.

Stripping out of her work clothing and into a cozy green sweater and leggings. She headed into the bathroom to clean up alittle before hearing the door next to the bathroom open.

Ever since, Logan and Adair left both Scott and Edan got their own rooms like Keeva had.

She watched while Scott left the room and glanced at her before walking towards the kitchen with the rest.

Dinner was like all the rest, filled with silence except for Adair’s wife talking non-stop. At the end, they all divided up once again.

Keeva’s mum headed out back to drink and do what ever she does while the her two brothers and dad watched the game on the TV. Adair left with his wife shortly after dinner leaving Keeva to clean. Once she finished, she collected her book and a cup of tea before sitting outside on the front stoop. She was half way through the book before someone called out to her.

“Ah Keeva, would you mind helping me with something?” a little old lady asked walking up to the closed gate on their property.

Placing the book next to her tea, she walked over towards the gate and stepped out.

“What seems to be the problem Mrs. Reid?” she asked her following her down the drive way.

They walked a little bit before coming to a cute little farm house surrounded by a similar gate to Keeva’s house and flowers all around it. Mrs. Reid was a sweet old lady, who sadly lost her husband not to long ago and her two sons died during the war.

“The goats and sheep got out once again,” Mrs. Reid chuckled pointing out the sheep and goats wondering the back yard.

Carefully climbing over the fencing, Keeva walked over to the pen before looking at it.

“Do you have any nails and a hammer?” she asked her.

“Sure do, let me collect them for you,” she replied walking off.

Once she returned, Keeva took the tools from her and fixed the busted latch on the animal pen.

“Looks like the latch was broken, I bet it was the goats,” Keeva told her putting the hammer under her arm and shooing the animals into the pen and closing it.

“Of course it would be the goats,” Mrs. Reid replied watching her jump back over the fence and hand the hammer back.

“I swear you have gotten thinner since the last I saw you,” she replied taking the hammer back.

“You know mum and pa, you wake up late you miss a meal,” Keeva told her scratching the back of her head, “I tend to sleep in a lot more than I should.”

Mrs. Reid looked up at the farm house where Keeva lives, “It’s a shame you know, your father and his whole family used to be such nice, hard working people. Wonder what happened?”

“He married mum, had 5 kids, and got addicted to alcohol,” Keeva replied casually.

She turned slightly back around, “You’ve known me since you were a wee lass, I don’t like speaking ill of people but I was never to fond of your mother. Her parents’ if I remember correctly weren’t to good either.” 

Before Keeva could leave, Mrs. Reid gave her a small little satchel of sweets. Telling her to keep it for herself only and eat them. Keeva waved goodbye before walking back up the hill towards her house. Opening the mail box on the way in she flipped through the mail before almost putting it back in. She then noticed an all-white envelope with the Overwatch logo in the corner. Her heart skipped a beat before shoving it in her sweater and heading up to the house once again.

Collecting her book and tea, she walked into the house. The rest of the night was a quiet one, like most nights, but once everyone headed to bed, Keeva pulled the letter out and carefully opened it up. 

Pulling out the letter, and feeling the expensive paper under her finger tips she gently pulled it apart and read.

‘ _Keeva McKeegan,_

_You are accepted into the training program for Overwatch. Report to your local Overwatch facility before coming to Switzerland headquarters in Zurich, Switzerland. Please be there before the end of the month._

_Strike-Commander Morrison.’_

Keeva read it over and over again, she was accepted into Overwatch Training program which was the first step! She might have lied to get in but who would ever find that out. Tucking it all away under her mattress before laying down to excited to sleep now.

The days drug on into weeks and Keeva was growing more tired of herding sheep and missing meals. And the ones she did get was mostly tasteless slop with an meal of haggis or grouse. But this particular evening was different. By the time she arrived home from herding, her mom was already piss drunk and her father wasn’t far behind. Edan and Scott pretended that the argument that they were having in the kitchen didn’t effect them, they continued to watch the program on TV. Keeva stood in the doorway watching while her mother laid into her father about all their failures in life.

“I didn’t ask for any of this?!” Her father yelled into her face, “do you think I wanted 5 kids, I never even wanted 1!”

“Liar you are!” her mum yelled back, “you told me you wanted children that’s why I popped out 5!”

“No one wants 5 kids!” her father yelled back.

“If only you were as good as your father at farming maybe our farm would have produced more and been better,” her mum yelled louder, “maybe we would be struggling to get by…”

“We wouldn’t be strugglin’ if you didn’t have 4 more kids after Adair!” her father told her back.

Keeva rolled her eyes, knowing that not only was there going to be no dinner tonight but she would also have to climb in through her bedroom window just to get into the house without dealing with her parents.

Walking around the whole house, Keeva pulled on her window before tossing the screen to the side and climbing through and landing on her bed. Pulling off her clothes and getting into her causal attire, she peaked out the bed room door to still hear them arguing. Laying in bed and pulling out the small bag of cookies Mrs. Reid gifted her, she had a couple to ease her hungry stomach while she finished the book she was reading. The screaming went well into the night, long enough to make Keeva grow more frustrated. Flopping back in bed, she reached down to feel the edge of the envelope poking her finger tips. Pulling it out, she looked at it hard before jumping out of bed and collecting clothing from around her room and shoving it into a bag. Carefully opening her bedroom door, she listened to hear that her parents were now outside arguing and her brothers have retired to their rooms behind shut doors. Tip toeing out of her room she snuck into their bedroom, and looked around. She collected the money that sat out on the counter, enough for one ticket to Glasgow Overwatch facility. She looked around some more before locating a bottle of whiskey, unopened laying in the floor. Looking once more at the door she quickly grabbed it and tucked it away before sneaking back into her room just in time.

Rolling the bottle in a thick sweater, she wasn’t intending on drinking it but more of a ‘fuck you’ to her parents.

Keeva listened and waited until she heard her parents back inside the house. Putting on her wellies and rain coat over her and her knapsack, Keeva crawled back out the window. She shut it replaced it with the screen and carefully headed out the front gate and down the road. Her chest swelled with happiness, she didn’t know if Overwatch would work out but she got to leave this town for good and that’s all that mattered. She remembered something from one of the books she loved to read, the character within got super excited that he got to go on some adventure with a wizard and dwarves. This was her adventure, there was no wizards or dwarves but, there wasn’t a farm and sheep either. She was just now passing Mrs.Reid’s house before hearing the door open causing her to jump.

“And where are you off to at this hour? “Mrs. Reid asked her.

Keeva froze thinking, “I’m leaving… for good.”

“Does this have anything to do with you going and joining Overwatch? “Mrs. Reid replied walking towards the fence.

Keeva nodded, “How did you know?”

“Logan told me, to look out for you incase you did this. said to take you to him,” Mrs. Reid told her before smiling at her, “You know one of my son’s wanted to join Overwatch?”

“What happened why didn’t he?” she asked walking closer.

“He didn’t make it to the requiment, died from a raid,” Mrs. Reid told her, “he spoke so highly of this organization.”

Keeva kicked her foot, “Are you going to take me back?”

“No, but I know you can’t walk all the way to the bus station in those,” Mrs. Reid told her gesturing towards her shoes.

Keeva watched while she stepped back inside the house before motioning for her to come with her .

Keeva slipped into the passenger side of the care while they headed off.

Keeva watched the dark scenery go by, while they come into the small city before Mrs. Reid pulled up into the train station.

“You have money for the train?” Mrs. Reid asked her.

“Yea I do, thank you for bring me here,” Keeva replied pulling on her bag and rain coat before waving goodbye to her.

“Be safe,” was the departing words to Keeva before she headed into the station.

Walking inside looking around the nearly empty station, before walking towards the counter. The person behind the counter looked up at her.

“Good evening lass, what can I help you with on this fantastic evening?” he smiled at her.

“I need a ticket to Glasgow as soon as possible,” she stated in a quiet voice.

The man smiled before typing into the computer in front of him looking around, “Glasgow huh? We have three trains leaving the station. One around 12 tonight and you would arrive in the mornin’, then one early morning and the last one around tomorrow evening.”

He looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

“The one leaving tonight please,” she replied softly.

He gave her a confirmation nod before typing away on the computer before collecting the printed tick and took the money offered over and bid her farewell.


	2. Rise and Shine

Sitting in her chair watching the night life go by the train’s window at lightning speed. She was suddenly hit with the over baring sense of sleep before using her bag as a pillow and tucking her limbs into her sweater. Feeling the sun hitting her face, Keeva woke up and looked out the window to see them coming up on a huge city.

“Wow…” she replied looking at it before feeling the train slow down and come into the station. Getting off the train she spotted a map directory on the other side of the massive station before looking around to see if the Overwatch facility was on the map.

“Looking for something?” a metallic voice asked her.

Keeva looked at the omnic, “Uh the Overwatch building here locally.”

The omnic thought for a moment, before replying, “Oh yes…” they walked over towards the map before pointing it out, “it is right there, are you needing a mode of transportation?” 

“No thank you,” Keeva told them before walking out the station and seeing the busy city for the first time.

Pulling out the map she collected on the way out, she checked the streets before following it closely before coming to the front area.

A man approached her, “Excuse me, may I help you?”

Keeva nodded before pulling the acceptance letter out for him to see. He gently took it and looked it over before returning it to her.

“We were waiting for you,” he replied before showing her were to go.

They walked through the busy building before getting into a small jet with 3 other peopled waiting to leave. Sitting down in a empty seat before looking around some hugging her bag.

The man sitting next to her leaned over and spoke up, “First time on a jet?”

She looked over at him and nodded yes.

“It’s not too bad, you’ll get over once we’re in the air,” he replied before watching the man from earlier walk on looking at each one of them.

“Alright so here is what is gonna happen,” he started looking at the names, “you few are the last ones to join in this group of recruitments. You will be delivered to Zurich where you will have a pre-training to see if you continue through, once that is complete you will be assigned into a group under a leader before getting a job placement. Do you understand?”

They all replied with a yes sir, before the jet started up and they began to climb into the sky.

Keeva looked out the window while they ascended into the clouds.

“So uh where are you all from?” an other person asked the other 3.

“Glasgow,” the man next to her replied.

“Skye,” another across from her replied before they looked at another male.

“I’m from Carlisle,” He replied.

“Bit aways from England mate, why come here?” the man next to Keeva asked.

“It’s quicker to get to Glasgow instead of London,” he replied before they all looked at Keeva, “and you, you from Scotland?”

Keeva nodded yes, “Fochabers.”

“Where’s that?” he asked her.

The man next to her whistled out loud, “that is far away from here.”

The man from Skye, leaned forward, “that’s the farming town in Aberdeen shire correct? Very small town.”

Keeva nodded yes.

“Well good luck to all of you in this,” the man from England replied, “hope to see you guys out there.”

Keeva felt the jet land on the ground before they got out and walked into a major room. Placing her bag on the ground with the others, she followed the small group into another room that had a fair amount of people inside. They began to list off people before it got to Keeva.

“Keeva MacKeegan, group A set 3,” he called out, “now you guys are going to train with this group for a while until we see who makes it through. Now go training starts at 4 am sharp.”

Following some others female recruits to the dorm room area, Keeva unpacked her small number of things before looking around at the other ladies.

“Ey, tiny? Where are you from?” a woman across the woman asked.

Keeva turned and looked at the others who were all looking at her.

“Scotland,” she replied lowly.

“You have a place inside Scotland, you live at?” the girl standing in the back asked.

Keeva let out a low sigh knowing most Americans don’t know where she’s from, “Aberdeen Shire, it’s a small farming community.”

“Never heard if it,” she replied, “Names Suzy Monroe and I’m from Austin, Texas.”

“I’m Amanda and this is my twin, Miranda and we are from Toronto, Canada,” Amanda pointed out with a smile.

“I’m Ida, from Norway,” She replied with others.

They all turned towards Keeva waiting for her to reply.

“Keeva MacKeegan, I’m from Scotland…” she whispered out to the remaining women in the bunk. 

An alarm startled Keeva awake in her bed while she pulled on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She watched while the other girl slowly began to wake up. Keeva left the room and joined the other tired recruits.

A lady with white bleached hair, stood in front of all the recruits.

“We did warn you that you would be woken up at 4 in the morning,” she smiled at them, “now you will begin your training. You will be broken into your squads, told to complete task before ending your day.”

Keeva felt everyone groan out before the lady hushed them.

“This is what you signed up for after all, now I’m Sojourn your instructor through your training. You will be givin a uniform to wear throughout your training, and if you remain, in 4 months’ time, you will be assigned into a group within Overwatch. Now come on let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter


	3. So It Begins

Rubbing his face, Jack left his office for the first time that day and headed off towards the training area. He has been so busy that he hasn’t even seen this newish round of recruits.

Rounding the corner to the cat walk above the room, he saw not only Ana looking down that them but a surprise guest.

“Didn’t know you were here from Rome,” Jack called out.

The old friend turned and smiled at Jack, “Just got in about an hour ago, wanted to see these new recruits.”

Jack walked over and looked at them too.

“Any one good?” Gabe asked.

“Oh he wouldn’t know,” Ana chimed in, “This is his first time seeing them.”

Gabe sighed out before looking over at Jack, “They’ve been here for over 3 months and you haven’t watched them once?”

“Haven’t had the time with all these new threats suddenly popping up,” Jack replied leaning against the railing looking at them before seeing a random person walk by, “do you mind getting me the roster for these recruits?”

“Of course Strike-Commander,” she replied hurrying off.

Gabe watched some bigger guys on the other side of the gym fight hand to hand.

“Need more people for Blackwatch?” Jack asked taking the holopad from the lady before she left.

“I wouldn’t say no to more agents, I need more people to send out in the field except for you know the same 6 people. They are going to start getting noticed before too long,” Gabe replied gesturing with his head, “Who’s he?”

Jack stepped in between Ana and Gabe now, flipping through the list.

“Daniel Jackson, 24 from Georgia USA,” Jack showed him.

“He assigned?” Gabe asked him.

“None of them are,” Ana replied.

“Want him?” Jack asked.

“Yea, I’ll take him. He’s good, along with sparing partner too,” Gabe added looking around some more.

His eyes settled on the same girl that Jack did.

“Geez that girl is small,” Jack remarked looking at the girl that couldn’t be any taller than 5’5 and weighs no more than 110 pounds.

Gabe nodded in agreement before both him and Jack gasped seeing who Sojourn pinned her against.

Ana gave them a sideways glance.

“That guy will break her,” Jack remarked, “What the hell is Sojourn thinking?”

Gabe pushed off the railing heading for the stairs.

“And where do you think your going?” Ana asked him.

“That guy will hurt that girl severally,” Gabe stopped before Ana shook her head no and gestured for him to come back.

“Watch…” Ana replied.

Keeva stood alone on the training mat before seeing a guy step in front of her, he towered over her. Giving a quick glance over towards Sojourn, who was watching closely, gave her a nod before casting her eyes upwards to see the commanders watching them.

“I will go easy on you,” the man replied in a thick Russian accent.

Keeva looked him up and down, “I don’t think that will be an issue.”

He gave her a half smile before going for a punch which she quickly caught in her hand twisted it before lifting her body up. Wrapping her farthest leg around the back of his neck using the momentum to pull him down and flipping him over before pinning his arms down.

“Good job McKeegan,” Sojourn smiled before gesturing for the guy to get back up and try something else.

Ana looked over and at the two guys who look dumbfounded by that whole thing.

They watched while this young lady, took down this man over and over before he called it quits.

“Her name is Keeva McKeegan,” Ana told them offering the data pad over, “She’s our youngest recruits to date.”

Jack looked it over, “She was 17 when she came in, how? You have to be 18.”

Ana shrugged, “That falls on you, you sent her a letter.”

“Then send her home,” Jack replied looking at Ana.

“Sojourn tried…” Ana smiled before pulling up a video.

Jack looked at it with Gabe looking over his shoulder.

‘ _It has come to my attention that you just turned 18,” Sojourn told her in a conference room._

_Keeva looked around, ‘That’s true.’_

_‘Then you should know our rules, that you must be 18 years of age to enlist,” Sojourn replied looking at a datapad._

_‘But the letter was sent to me when I was 17, so that is a mistake on your part not mine…’ Keeva quickly replied back, ‘Are you saying you would make an exception if I was a man? One with muscles and in improved physical shape? That seems a little unfair…’_

_Sojourn looked at her in disbelief._

_‘Please let me prove myself, I don’t wish to return home…’ she replied._

Gabe actually laughed causing Jack to look at him.

“Damn I like this kid, she’s got moxy,” Gabe chuckled, “Not a lot of kids have guts like that to look someone down and call them out.”

Jack sighed out.

“She has a fair point, we would normally over look people in better shape if they came to us on the cusp of 18,” Ana stated.

Gabe looked at her file while they talked for a moment, watching the video again.

“Ana, I mean she’s far too small to be any sort of agent. She might work in the medical department,” Jack told her before hearing Gabe say something that shocked both him and Ana.

“I’ll take her.” Gabe simply stated.

“She’s far too fragile to be an agent of a black ops group,” Jack told him.

“I have to agree with that,” Ana replied quickly.

“Look at her,” Gabe turned to datapad around to show them, “She knows what she was doing at this point, she turned one of our best captains into a bargaining chip for her own gain. I need someone like that.”

“Gabe, she’s a child. She can’t understand how black ops works,” Jack told him firmly.

“Oops to late,” Gabe finished finalizing the reassignment.

Jack grabbed the datapad, before typing into it, “No, she’ll stay with Sojourn, and work with her.”

Jack began to type it in before Gabe lightly grabbed Jack’s hand causing him to look up.

“Give me 3 weeks with her, let me see if I can get her into shape. If she can’t withstand the training I put my Blackwatch people through, I hand her back over to Sojourn,” Gabe told him.

They stared each other down before Jack let out a defeating sigh, “Fine… 3 weeks that’s it.”

Keeva walked into the room but it was different now, everyone was standing at alert but now there was 5 people in the front instead of just Sojourn.

“Alright,” a blonde man yelled at the group causing everyone to go stiff and stand up straight, “You all decided to join us to help the world be a better place.”

He looked at each person before his bright blue eyes fell on Keeva causing her to look away quickly.

“We have been watching you all on train the past month and are going to divide you into 4 groups.” He told them.

He turned and nodded for the others to join him.

Keeva watched while towards his right was a shorter woman, dark black hair that was long and rested in the middle of her back. She was almost the same height as Keeva too. The woman next to her was gorgeous looking. Blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun, glowing blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. She was tall, and smiled at them.

To the left of the blonde man was Sojourn then another man. This man was tall, and wore dark clothing and a black beanie on his head. He wore a sour expression while he scanned the crowd.

The blonde man cleared his throat, “I am Strike-Commander Jack Morrison,” he gestured towards his right, “This is Captain Ana Amari and one of the lead medical personal Angela Ziegler.”

Stepping slightly forwards Morrison gestured towards his left, “You all know Captain Sojourn but next to her is Commander Gabriel Reyes.”

They all stood there for close to an hour while Strike-commander listed people off. Keeva began to shift back and forth trying to wake up her legs. She watched while person after person joined the leaders all except for one, no one went to join Commander Reyes. Keeva then looked around to see only about 15 people remaining in the room while the others began to leave the building all together. Keeva turned her attention back to the front seeing Strike commander speak with Commander Reyes before leaving. They all got into a line together before Commander Reyes walked up to them and looked them over before giving a weak smile to Keeva while the looked at her.

“Hello, I’m Commander Reyes and I hand selected each of you to be under my command,” He replied sternly looking at them again before someone spoke up causing him to snap his head over.

“Sir, I don’t understand why we have such a small, weak girl with us? You seem to have wanted the strongest people, strongest males,” a man replied stoically.

This caused Reyes to toss his datapad to the mat and walk up to him coming face to face with him.

“Are you testing my authority already?” he asked firmly.

“No sir, just wondering…” he replied with a hard swallow.

“What’s your name solider?” Reyes asked him lowly.

He swallowed hard, “Jefferson sir, Roberts Jefferson.”

“Jefferson, you will learn rather quickly that if you speak like that to me or your other squad mates once again, you will be out of here in no time. Understand me?” he asked him.

“Yes sir,” he replied firmly.

Stepping back, Reyes picked up his pad off the floor, “That goes for all of you. I watched and read your files and that’s why you are here with me understand?”

“Yes Sir!” they all replied.

“Good,” he simply stated looking through the pad again.

He walked back and forth in front of them before stopping in front of Keeva.

“What’s name dear?” he asked her.

“Keeva McKeegan sir,” She replied lowly.

“And where are you from McKeegan?” He asked her.

“Aberdeen Shire, Scotland. Sir,” she stuttered out.

He nodded before looking her up and down, she wasn’t 18 years old. No she had to have been younger, she still looked like a child herself.

“How old are you?” he asked her watching her face.

She looked at him dead in the eyes, “18, just turned it.”

‘hmm’ he thought to himself, ‘she’s bold…’

He looked at the other men before back at her, “What 5’4? 5’5?”

“5’4 and half, close to 109 pounds,” Keeva told him shyly.

“Geez you are a tiny thing, but I saw you flip an entire, fully grown man over on to his back over and over again so you know how to use your own weight in a fight,” he replied, “I recon most men here don’t even know how to do that.”

She gave a small smile to him before he walked to the others.

After another few minutes of the commander getting to know each person he spoke to the whole group again, “Alright tomorrow we start our training. It’s not an easy one, it’s gonna be a challenge for most of you,” his eyes fell on Keeva, “but if you work hard and not give up, you’ll work through it. We meet here at 0400 tomorrow. Get rest.”


	4. New Training Partner

Keeva laid with her back against the mat, huffing out air.

She then heard the person she fought against crouch next to her.

“Maybe you were better off staying with the others instead of taking on this special training,” he whispered to her.

Keeva gathered all her strength and sat up a little before pulling her arm back and giving a quick punch in the nose. Stumbling back and howling in pain, the jock covered his nose before glaring at her with a murderous intent. He strutted back over to her before placing a good kick in her side while she was down.

Feeling the air rush out of her for a moment, all she could do was laugh before he pulled his foot back to do it again.

“And what do you think you are doing?!” a voice boomed throughout the training room causing everyone to stop and look.

Keeva rolled her head over to see their Commander fuming mad stomping up towards them and towering over the other male solider.

“I won’t ask again, why are you kicking at on of your fellow mate? While she already down and out? ” he asked through clinched teeth.

“She punched me in the nose,” he replied.

“You started it,” Keeva weakly replied.

Gabe looked at the poor girl laid on the floor, maybe Jack and Ana was right maybe she wasn’t cut out for this. Everywhere he turned she was getting into something else with the other new recruits.

He was thinking on how to treat this matter before one of his older agents spoke up.

“She’s telling the truth Reyes,” she stated from across the gym.

Gabe looked over, “How?”

“They been training for close to an hour now, 45 minutes in Keeva told him to let up a bit. That he was hitting to hard,” she replied.

“And?” Reyes asked back.

“He didn’t, he continued to attack at full strength for another 30 minutes while Keeva defended herself. When she hit the mat, she couldn’t move and he whispered something down to her which caused her to punch him,” the woman replied.

Gabe walked over and kneeled next to Keeva, “What did he say to you?”

Keeva rolled her head over again, and that’s when Gabe saw the bruises being to form and the hits she took.

She blinked a couple time looking at the bigger guy behind him glaring down at her, “Does it matter?”

Gabe arched his eyebrows up and looked across the way at the mirror to see him glaring at Keeva.

“It does, it tells me what I should do,” Gabe whispered to her.

She tiredly shook her head, “I won’t, I’m sorry… I can handle it on my own.”

He patted her arm lightly before smiling, “Ok…” He stood up and looked at the other woman, “Anita, take Keeva to the medical wing and get her help.”

“Yes sir,” the middle eastern girl replied helping Keeva to her feet.

Gabe looked over his shoulder until they left and back at guy before sighing out. Rolling his shoulders and placing his hands behind his back looking around.

“Tell me what is the one rule I have in Blackwatch?” He asked the room.

“Respect your teammates,” a male replied.

“Respect your teammates, “Gabe repeated walking up to the newer recruit, “beating a fellow mate into the ground, doesn’t follow that rule…”

“Then maybe she shouldn’t be in a black ops group if she wasn’t ready…” he replied to Gabe which had the entire training room completely quiet.

“Excuse me?” Gabe asked him.

“I said that, maybe she shouldn’t have been placed in here if she can’t take me on,” he replied looking up at Gabe.

“If McKeegan wanted to fight you, you would have known… but she wouldn’t do that do you know why?” Gabe asked through clinched teeth.

“Respect your teammate,” he replied lowly.

Gabe took a step closer to him before whispering out the next part, “Collect your stuff and leave now. You are not welcome to finish your training in Overwatch at all.”

Turning around and heading for the exit, Gabe heard the man speak up.

“Are you serious?! I was the best recruit to come out of my squad!” he yelled.

“And yet, you are arguing with a superior officer,” another agent replied, “if I were you, I would listen to the Commander and just leave…”

Keeva sat in the medical room, while the random nurse walked around the room before placing bandages on her were she could.

“Maybe next time, don’t pick fights with bigger people?” she said rudely before telling her to leave.

Stepping outside the room in a huff, Keeva felt someone stop near her.

Looking up to see the Commander looking down at her.

“Commander?” she lowly asked.

Sighing out Gabe gestured for her to follow him. She closely walked behind while they walked up towards his office. He motioned for her to sit in the chair across from him.

“Keeva what the hell am I going to do with you?” he finally stated.

Keeva looked at her hands in her lap until she heard him move forward in his chair.

“Alright come clean with me…” Gabe started but Keeva cut in real quick.

“He told me that I should have stayed with the others… not go into special training.”

Gabe looked at her for a moment, “Wasn’t referring to that but nice to know that he told you that.”

Keeva looked up at him.

Gabe studied her face for a moment, “I was talking about your age…”

He narrowed his eyes at her but her face showed now change.

“What about it, I did lie on my admission form but I am 18 now,” she replied in a low voice.

“You are not 18 years old, tell me the truth,” Gabe replied firmly now.

She slowly blinked at him before replying, “I’m 18…”

Gabe clicked on his computer next to him before turning around the monitor to show her something.

Keeva leaned in closely before looking at the report and reading it.

Watching her face drop he moved it around, “Is that you?”

She nodded yes casting her eyes at the floor.

Gabe took a quick glance back at the article he found, ‘ _Young teen girl, goes missing after parents believed she ran away…’_

“So are you going to report me to the Strike-Commander?” she whispered out.

Looking back at her, he folded his hands in front of him.

“Why so eager to join at such a young age? What is your real age no more lies,” he asked her.

“I just turned 16,” she whispered out even lower.

Gabe stared at her for a moment before sighing out deeply “Why run away? Why not wait for 3 more years to join?”

“I used to read the stories about Overwatch defeating the omnics in the war, I wanted to be just like them. Parents and my brothers laughed at me for believing in that,” Keeva replied lowly not looking up.

“Are you trying to prove them wrong?” he asked her getting a head shake, no.

Keeva finally looked up with small tears in the corner of her eyes, “I didn’t want to be some farm girl anymore. I just want to help people.”

Looking at her for a moment longer, “Maybe this should remain a secret for a while…” he clicked out of the article, “I did how ever say that you would be ready for active combat here soon but I don’t know Keeva, I’m afraid to send you out there… you just aren’t ready.”

She nodded ok to him, “are you sending me back to Overwatch?”

“Only for a little while, maybe get some different training there while I head out on a mission with some other Agents,” Gabe told her, “once I return I will see how you improved to see if I will take you back into our group ok?”

Keeva nodded yes before standing up from the chair.

“Jet will be in the hanger bay waiting for you, they know where to take you,” Gabe replied placing a giant hand on her small shoulder, “Hope to see you when I get back.”

“Thank you sir,” she replied before leaving.

Jack sat behind his desk moving things around looking for a file before the door slid open.

“Guess the girl wasn’t Blackwatch material,” Ana replied to Jack.

“Which girl?” he asked looking up at her.

“The small one, that Gabe determined to have,” Ana replied handing over the data pad to him.

Jack looked down at it, looking it over, “He said that she has the will and strength too but lacks the vigor for it. Is he still seriously thinking about taking her into Blackwatch?”

“He’s putting her on a 1 month training program back here while he completes missions, so TBA on if she will return,” Ana remarked.

“When does she arrive?” Jack asked her offering the pad back over.

“Already did an hour ago, placed her with similar bunk mates for a while,” Ana replied.

“Place her back into Sojourn’s training once again,” he finished saying to her before watching her leave.

Walking down the dead hallway, Jack wasn’t paying much attention to anything. He rounded the corner to head up the stairs towards his sleeping quarters before hearing something odd, a low thudding noise.

Putting down his data pad, he looked around for the source. Hearing it coming from down a hallway towards one of the training rooms, he peaked inside. A small figure sat in the large empty room that only had training mats lining the floors. She had her knees pulled up to her chest all except for her right arm that was tossing something at the far wall before catching it once again and repeating.

Walking in a little more, Jack flipped on the lights and saw the figure turn to look.

“Keeva correct?” he called out watching her slowly nod but still a little shocked.

He moved his right arm up and rotated his watch around, “What are you doing in here at 2 in the morning? In the complete dark throwing a ball at a wall?”

“C…couldn’t sleep sir,” she quietly replied.

He looked around the room some, “You normally do this when you can’t sleep?”

She nodded yes.

He stepped closer, “How often?”

“How often for what?” she asked getting off the floor and standing up straight looking at her feet.

“do you not sleep?” he replied.

“Maybe 4 times a week now,” she answered back.

Jack sighed out, “Well that can’t be good for your health, let alone your training that Reyes wants you to be doing.”

He pulled up his data pad again and shifted through things, before speaking up.

“In over a course of a month you have been in the medical bay 9 times, damn that’s a lot. Why continue with the training if you get hurt all the time?” Jack asked looking over at her.

“Everyone there kept beating me down, and don’t think I belong there,” Keeva replied looking at the floor.

“Why not leave?” Jack asked her.

She looked up with a fire in her eyes, “I want to prove them wrong.”

Jack stared her down before typing something into his data pad before hearing her communicator ding.

She pulled it up and saw a mandatory message from upper command.

“Be in the training room at 4 am tomorrow,” Jack replied walking off before replying, “get some sleep.”

Keeva pulled up the message to see it was from Strike-Commander Morrison telling her that she has training with him from now on. 


	5. Just Full of Surprises

While Jack pulled on his sweat pants and training shirt, he heard his phone ring.

Reaching over to pick it up off the bedside table he clicked the answer button, “hello?”

“Hey,” a deep voice replied.

“Gabe? Are you ok?” Jack asked sitting on the edge of the bed, “I haven’t heard from you in a week now.”

He heard him sigh out deeply.

“Gabe?” Jack softly asked.

“I’ve lost some agents but I haven’t completed the mission yet,” Gabe told him.

“Gabe you should just return, we can rethink this over,” Jack told him.

“No Jack, I have them here and if I don’t complete this mission. They will go back underground and disappear once again,” Gabe replied to him.

“Gabe…” he replied.

“I still have 3 with me, and if something else happens… I’ll return,” Gabe replied before they spoke about some other things and got off the phone.

Jack checked the time before sighing out.

Keeva walked into the gym before looking around finally checking the time once again, she knew she was here on time.

Yawning out, she sat on the mat and looked around the area more. This was a new training area, looked barely used at all and clean.

“McKeegan correct?” a voice called out while a door shut behind them.

Looking over Keeva saw, a woman similar in height, with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail.

“Yes Ma’am I am,” Keeva replied.

She looked around some too, “Jack not here yet?”

Keeva shook her head no.

“Hm unlike him to miss an appointment,” she replied looking at the door before back at Keeva, “I’m Captain Amari by the way.”

Keeva got off the floor, and extended her hand out to her, “Keeva McKeegan.”

Ana smiled at her before gesturing her to follow her, “You and I are the same size, so I will show you some tricks.”

Jack walked through the empty hallways that had a person here and there saluting him before entering the personal training gym that upper command uses. He looked around the room not seeing McKeegan but heard some noise on the other end of the gym. Walking into the other joining room, he saw Ana teaching Keeva some things.

“Helping out Ana?” Jack asked walking into the room.

Keeva stood up straight while Jack walked in before waving at her to stop.

“You being late to something is unusual,” Ana replied.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, “I over slept.”

Ana busted into a laugh while Keeva looked between the two of them a little weirded out by this whole situation.

“So tell me McKeegan?” Jack asked the young girl getting her attention, “are you really serious about becoming an active agent?”

She eagerly nodded yes to him.

“Alright, then you are going to have to train hard and prove it to me,” Jack firmly told her before seeing a small smile pull at her lips.

Jack jumped back dodging Keeva’s blows before she psyched him out with a left-hand punch before swiping his feet from underneath him and had him fall back.

Laying on the mat below them looking up at her in amazement, “Nice…job…”

Keeva offered him a hand but he waved it off before jumping off the mat.

“You built up your strength,” Jack informed her.

“Captain Amari has been helping me some too,” Keeva told him straightening out her shirt some.

“I’m glad that you are learning,” he smiled at her before gesturing for her to follow him.

While they walked through the hallways and people started to salute Jack as he walked through and Keeva was looking at each one while they passed by.

They arrived in a café room that had some others inside.

“Morning Strike-Commander,” A short man replied from the coffee maker.

“Morning Torbjourn, how are you?” he asked him turning towards Keeva, who was shyly standing in the corner looking at everyone else who were all casually speaking, “Keeva? Coffee?”

She weakly nodded yes to him.

“She’s some new helper the UN put on you?” Torbjourn replied looking as the small girl walked over.

Jack chuckled, “Nope, an agent in training…”

Torbjourn looked up at him with questioning eyes, “Since when did you train individuals? Let alone young ladies?”

Keeva watched quietly while the Strike Commander pulled out two mugs and continued to chat with the man named Torbjourn.

“Since, she has taken the interest of Reyes,” he replied offering the cup of coffee to her gesturing towards the other things to add in.

“Where has he run off too anyways?” Torbjourn replied.

“I’ve been wondering about that too,” Keeva quietly spoke up.

“Oh you talk?” Torbjourn joked.

Morrison looked over his shoulder down at Keeva, “He’s joking, sometimes he doesn’t know when to hush up,” he looked back at his coffee mug, “he’s still on a mission.”

“He’s been gone for close to a month now, shouldn’t he be coming back and rethinking things?” Torbjourn asked him.

Keeva watched Morrison stare down into his mug then over at Torbjourn, who shrugged at her and started to walk off. Walking around to look at the Strike Commander, she saw that he was beyond lost in thought now.

_It was drawing close to midnight and the base has fallen silent. Stretching his arms out over his head, Jack got up from his desk and collected his jacket to leave. He was half way out the door before his phone on his desk rang._

_Thinking on rather to answer it or not, something in his gut told him too._

_Sighing out, Jack walked towards the phone and picked it up, ‘Yes?’_

_‘This is the flight deck, we have a jet incoming asking for quick dock. Should I allow?’ the agent asked._

_‘Who’s flight?’ Jack asked back._

_‘Blackwatch sir,’ He replied._

_Jack never replied yes fast enough before slamming the phone down and rushing out towards the hanger bay._

_When he got there, the jet was already landing. Jack waited before seeing no one step out, and he began to fear the worst. Quickly walking up to the back door, he saw Gabe sitting there while his head in his hands surrounded by people covered up._

_Carefully stepping into the back, Jack walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder._

_“Gabe?”_

_He looked up from behind empty tired eyes and looked at his team on the floor, “I tried, I really did.”_

_“And it’s not your fault, I will have people come down and collect them,” Jack replied standing up but didn’t hear Gabe stand with him._

_Turning to look at him, Gabe was looking at a distant point in the jet._

_“I can’t let them get away with this Jack,” he softly replied._

_Sighing out, Jack turned to him, “You can’t take them on alone though, come on. We will rethink a plan and then attack.”_

_Gabe shook his head no, “Take them, and tell their families. I’m having the jet refueled and I’m leaving.”_

_Jack looked at him for a moment, “At least come and get a small nap while I settle this. Eat something and rest for a moment or two,” grabbing Gabe’s cheeks forcing him to look up at him, “Please?”_

_He gave a weak nod yes._

_Jack got off the jet and called for two agents to come over and help out while Gabe walked off towards Jack’s room. Getting everything cared for, Jack sighed out before heading up to his office. By the time he reached the top of the stairs Ana stood there with sad eyes._

_“How did Gabe take it?” She asked._

_Jack nodded no, “He wants to head back, but I convinced him to at least take a nap…”_

_Ana sighed out, “Of course he does…”_

_Jack looked over towards his living area, “Do you mind starting the paperwork for them?”_

_“Of course Jack, go be with him. he needs you,” Ana replied heading off towards her office._

_Opening his living area and walking inside to see Gabe’s things discarded in the floor. Jack took off his jacket before walking up to his bedroom, to see Gabe sitting on the edge of the bed._

_Jack walked over to him giving him a hug while they laid back in bed._

_They laid in silence for a while before Jack spoke up._

_“I think you were correct,” Jack whispered out._

_“About?” Gabe softly replied._

_“Keeva, I think she’s worth going into Blackwatch,” Jack told him feeling him move to look at him._

_“How’s she doing?” He asked him._

_“Really good, she’s might be ready to join,” Jack told him before chuckling out softly, “I think she played me.”_

_“Oh yea?” Gabe asked with a small smile._

_“I can’t prove it, but I think she made it to where I would train her,” Jack told him._

_“I told you she’s good at getting things she wants if she tries,” Gabe replied yawning out._

_The next morning, Jack woke up to his alarm and untangled his limbs before getting ready to train with Keeva. That woke up Gabe._

_“Morning already?” he asked swinging his legs over the bed._

_“Yea, are you sure you want to do this?” Jack asked him._

_He nodded yes before placing a kiss on his cheek sweetly, before getting his gear once again._

_They headed down towards the jet before they kissed each other goodbye before Gabe left once again_


	6. Making it Official

Keeva looked around before speaking up, “Sir?”

He didn’t move at all before she reached out and lightly touched him.

“Strike commander?” Keeva asked.

Before seeing him jump slightly then looked at her, “Sorry…”

“Are you ok?” she asked him.

“Yea just a lot on my mind,” He replied taking a sip of coffee.

“Does it have something to do with Commander Reyes?” She asked him.

He nodded yes.

“Was he hurt?” she asked.

“No, but if you work with him you will soon see that sometimes he won’t let things go, and will pursue justice above all else,” Jack replied.

Keeva looked around for a second, “Isn’t that what Overwatch is for?”

He gave her a small smiled before thinking for a moment, “I have some paperwork that needs to be done but I would like to talk with you about something. So rest up and get something to eat, join me in my office around 3.”

She saluted him, “Yes sir!”

Moving things around on his desk, he heard the door open.

“Are you seriously thinking of moving her into Blackwatch?” Ana asked sitting in front of Jack.

“Yes, I think she’s ready. I will talk with her about it, and then she needs to go into the next part of her training,”

“Damn Jack how are we going to train her with weapons? She’s still so tiny,” Ana replied.

“Well I will talk with her about what she wishes to use but I think working with knives at first will be best,” Jack replied before a light knock on the door, “Enter.”

Keeva stepped inside and stood up tall folding her arms behind her.

“At ease Keeva, sit please we need to talk,” Jack told her while she took a seat next to Ana.

Jack leaned back in his chair, “Alright Keeva, I’ve been watching you closely for the past few days and I am going to give you a decision to make.”

Keeva stared him down while hearing Ana moved next to her. Ana gave him a confused look before hearing him speak up.

“You can be placed here in Overwatch or in Blackwatch under the command of Reyes,” Jack offered her watching her closely while she thought it over in her head.

“Before you decide, I should inform what Blackwatch is officially,” Jack told her leaning back forward and placing his elbows on the desk before him, “Blackwatch is a black spec ops group. They preform task that Overwatch cannot. We send Reyes and his people out to preform task that most people cannot know about at all.”

Keeva thought it over while Ana and Jack looked at her.

“I want to join Blackwatch,” Keeva told him firmly.

Jack nodded at her before going on, with what she has to do next in her training.

Leaving the room in a daze, Keeva finally felt like she was being taken seriously. But as the Strike Commander said that was only the first round of her training. She now had to go through weapon training before becoming a full agent. She walked into her room and sat at her desk, before working on what else the Strike commander told her will need to be done. Pondering over the paper in front of her before sitting back and thinking. Getting up from the desk she left her room and wondered the base looking for someone she knew to ask a question. Across the way she spotted Captain Amari talking with another woman who towered over her. Keeva swallowed hard before carefully walking up to them.

Captain Amari turned and looked at Keeva before smiling.

“Keeva come over here for a moment, I want you to meet someone,” Ana gestured towards the other woman, “This is my daughter, Fareeha. Fareeha this is Keeva.”

The woman extended her hand out to Keeva, “Nice to meet you Keeva.”

She reached out and shook her hand back, “Like wise.”

“Captain I was wondering if there was someone, I could speak with about designing a weapon?” Keeva asked her softly.

Ana thought for a moment, “Well 2 people comes to mind. There is Torbjourn or a mechanic around here named Amelia.”

Fareeha spoke up, “I would go to the other first, Torbjourn will be difficult.”

Keeva looked up at her before nodding, “I briefly met him too.”

“Not fun huh?” Fareeha replied.

“He really didn’t speak to much before leaving,” she replied.

“Seems like him,” Fareeha replied back.

Keeva gave a weak smile, before turning towards Ana, “where is this Amelia?”

Ana heard her communicator go off before pulling it out and checked it, “Fareeha do you mind showing her to the engineering department?”

“Sure,” Fareeha replied before gesturing with her head for Keeva to follow.

They rode in the elevator in silence before Fareeha spoke up.

“So, you are new here huh?” she asked Keeva.

“Yea, I was signed over to Blackwatch this morning,” Keeva told her looking at the doors.

“Oh! I like Gabriel a lot, he’s really nice. Don’t let his demeanor fool you,” Fareeha replied while the doors slide open.

“Are you part of Overwatch too?” Keeva asked her while they walked down some stairs into a loud area.

“No, My mom won’t allow me to join,” Fareeha replied bluntly, “But here we are, the engineering department. Good luck Keeva.”

She watched while she left back the way they came before hearing someone walk up.

“What do you want?” a grumpy old voice asked from behind her. Turning around looking around before looking down to see the man named Torbjourn standing there in a horrible outfit.

“Looking for someone named Amelia,” she replied lowly.

He looked around some before gabbing his finger towards an area off towards the left side.

Keeva followed where he pointed before seeing a lady hunched over a desk. She had short blonde hair pulled back into the smallest pony tail that hung at the base of her head.

She was completely unaware of Keeva’s existence in the room.

“Um excuse me?” Keeva called out seeing the woman visibly jump and turn to glare at her.

Her face softened when she saw Keeva.

“Jeez you scared the living hell out of me,” she said sliding off the stool and on to the floor, “Amelia Rulpster at your service, what can I help you with?”

Keeva looked her up and down, she was close to the same height as Keeva but curvier.

“I was told that you are the one to speak with about weapon ideas and designs? I tried on my own but I can’t think of anything,”

Amelia walked around her looking her up and down, “What are you good at doing?”

“I’ve only trained in hand to hand at the moment,” Keeva told her following her around with her eyes.

Amelia stopped in front of her, “Who are you working under?”

Keeva watched her cross her arms, “Commander Reyes.”

“Ah the mysterious Blackwatch huh,” She walked over to her design board, “Well I don’t think a sniper would work to well for you…”

“Are you always this rude towards people?” Keeva asked her.

Amelia whipped around quickly, “I’m sorry! I don’t intent to be rude… I’m just saying you are so tiny…”

Keeva rolled her eyes so hard, “I’m the same height as you.”

“But I have some muscle and fat though and you have nothing,” Amelia told her.

Keeva began to turn and leave, “I can just try my luck with Torbjourn…”

“No no I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you…” Amelia waved her back over towards her desk.

“What is something you are good with?” Amelia asked her.

“I haven’t used a weapon before,” She replied.

Amelia peeked at her for a moment before looking back at her board making a ‘hmm’.

Keeva sat in the chair looking around while this woman did calculations.

“Have you wielded anything that looks like a weapon?” Amelia asked without turning around.

“Used to herd sheep with a stick,” Keeva told her.

Amelia looked over, “A stick hmmm…”

She began to quickly draw out some things before finishing and turning around.

“What about this?” Amelia told her showing her a quick sketch on the board.

Keeva stood up and looked at it, “A spear? Is that actually a really workable weapon in combat?”

Amelia looked at it next to her, “I mean if you get good at using it, anything can be a useable weapon in combat.”

Keeva looked at it closer, “I think having a spear on my back might be a little much… Can it be collapsible?”

Amelia wrote a note on the board before looking at her for more advice.

Looking at it closely once again before pointing out some other small things before watching Amelia turn back around.

“I will let you know, when I have the blue print ready for your finally approval,” Amelia told her.

“Thank you,” Keeva remarked to her before getting up and leaving the entire engineering department. But before she could get back to her room, she heard someone call out her last name.

Turning around to see who called out to her, before seeing this older woman walking up to her handing something over, “Strike-Commander Morrison is requesting you to meet him outside near the training area.”

Keeva carefully took the memo, and read from it before walking towards the area.

Walking outside and looking around she saw the Strike-Commander standing in a new area she hasn’t seen before.

“Sir?” Keeva asked out loud.

He turned around and looked at her, “Oh they found you quickly…”

“I was getting off the elevator,” Keeva told him while he gestured towards the area he was standing near.

“I realized something,” Jack told her, “told you that we are going to start weapon training only to realize that you might not know, how too…”

He turned around picking up something.

“I asked Captain Amari about who to speak with creating a weapon and I spoke with a woman named Amelia,” Keeva told him.

He leaned against the counter, “Oh yea? Anything interesting?”

“A spear,” She replied softly.

Jack thought for a moment, “Hmm that’s unusual, but interesting.”

She gets a weak smile before seeing him offer over something, “A gun?”

“A hand gun, I grabbed a couple for you to see which one you are comfortable using. But anything outside these might be a little too harsh for you at the moment,” Jack told her showing her how to hold the gun properly.

Keeva held it up pointing it at the target, “It oddly heavy. Didn’t think I was that weak…”

Jack hummed out before looking around the other ones.

“This one is slightly smaller but still has a kick to it,” Jack offered over the small COP .357 derringer, “Better?”

She nodded yes, before holding it up again.

“Alright, don’t lock your elbow but keep them firmly in front of you. Because once you pull that trigger, that gun in gonna try to come back,” Jack told her before seeing her pull the trigger and almost falling straight back. Catching her at the last second and balancing her once again, he took that away.

“Ok, magnum might have been a little much,” he replied while he looked around some more.

Offering over a small all black pistol to her, “This one might work…”

Keeva took it and held it straight out, it was incredibly light, “This one is so light…”

“See if you can get on the target over there, not looking for accuracy. I’ll have you train with Ana for that,” He replied while she readied herself and shot 3 times into the target.

“Not bad kid, little inconstant but on the target,” Jack told her.

“I like this one,” She remarked gently offering it back to Jack.

“A welther PPK/E, I think we just found your side arm. Like I said, I will have you working with Ana for accuracy, thought it would be smart to have you find one you liked first,” Jack replied, “Alright kid, come on we are having dinner with everyone.”


	7. Fully Weaponized

Keeva followed behind Jack before coming to a large apartment that smelled fantastic.

Jack lightly knocked before the door opened, and Ana smiled at both Jack and Keeva.

“Come in,” Ana said before they stepped inside to see a small group of people all speaking to one another.

“Ah look who it is,” a voice called out from across the room, “ah and the new kid.”

“Hi Torbjourn, everyone this is Keeva,” Jack gestured towards Keeva.

She gave a shy wave to everyone before they went around introducing themselves.

“Hi again,” Fareeha told her before looking back at the data pad before her.

Before a man behind her shook his head before holding his hand out, “I’m Sam, Captain Amari’s husband and Fareeha’s father…”

Keeva said hi before shaking his hand firmly.

“I am Reinhardt!” the giant man boomed before shaking her hand really fast.

“Pleasure to meet you as well,” Keeva told him.

“Well you remember Torbjourn correct?” Ana remarked.

“I do, nice to meet you once again,” Keeva told him.

He gave a quick nod before talking with Reinhardt once again.

Jack looked over at Keeva watching them all talk before Ana spoke up.

“Heard anything from Gabe?” Ana asked him.

Jack looked over at her, “Not in a week now…”

Ana looked up at him to see a sad expression across Jack’s face before looking back down at the dish.

“You know how into missions he gets, he’s probably still working hard,” Ana told him.

“I’m going out tomorrow, to look for him,” Jack whispered trying not to alert anyone else.

Ana looked up at him, “Why? You know that he is going to be ok, he always is…” Ana gestured with the wooden spoon towards Keeva, “What about her?”

Jack looked over at her, “I was hoping that maybe you could help her with aim and weapon training?”

Ana looked over at her, “Why are you so determined to help her out so much?”

Watching her quietly listen to everyone talking.

“I don’t know why, she seems like she has a lot of potential,” Jack told her.

Ana arched an eyebrow, “A lot of agents come through with potential Jack, hate to say it but far better than her…”

Jack peeked over at her, “Not a lot of new agents watch carefully to see when I get off, and then proceeded to make me feel sorry for her…”

“So she used you?” Ana finished sighing out.

“She’s just a smart kid,” Jack laughed before starting a different conversation with Ana.

While Keeva picked at her food, she heard someone speak up towards her.

“So where are you from?” Reinhardt asked her.

“A small farming town in upper Scotland,” Keeva told them.

“Ah another farmer huh?” Torbjourn remarked looking at Jack.

“Ok, Ok,” Jack told him to stop.

“You lived on a farm too?” Keeva asked him.

“Yup, was a typical farm. Harvesting crops, caring for livestock,” Jack told her.

“Where are you from?” Keeva finally asked him.

“Indiana,” he smiled to her.

She nodded in return before eating some more of the flavorful food.

The rest of the night was normal, filled with casual conversation before everyone said their goodnights and left.

Keeva headed outside for a moment to take in the cool evening air before hearing someone follow her.

Turning around and seeing Jack walking up to her.

“So how was that? Feeling like you’re getting to know everyone?” Jack asked leaning against the railing.

“It might take me a while longer since I don’t really get along with people,” Keeva told him.

“You’ve opened up a lot in the past few weeks, so I say you’re warming up to people,” Jack smiled before pushing off the railing.

“Are you really going after Commander Reyes?” She asked him.

Jack froze.

“I heard you talking to Captain Amari about it, is he in danger?” Keeva asked him looking down at him from her spot.

Jack sighed out, “The one thing you need to know kid, is that Gabe does whatever he wants when it comes to justice. He lost his whole team and he’s not gonna stop until he brings in the people who done it…”

“He’s been gone for a real long time though, I mean enough for me to go through a whole training,” Keeva replied.

“I know, and that’s why I’m going in the morning to locate him,” Jack told her watching her hop down off the ledge and next to him.

“I could come and help,” She offered getting an actual smile from Jack.

“No kid, you aren’t ready to be in the field yet… Stay here, and get Ana to teach you how to use fire arms,” Jack reached out and tussled her hair, “You’re doing great kid, before too long you’ll be out in the field.”

He left her standing there before heading inside to go to bed.

Bang! Bang! Gun shots rang through the shooting range.

“Good job,” Ana yelled out over the others shooting and the ear plugs they wore.

Keeva placed the gun on the counter in front of her while Ana stopped everyone else before clicking a button having the sheet coming towards them.

Pulling off her headphones and looking at the sheet, “Wow, two straight in the middle, your aim is getting so much better.”

Keeva placed her headphones near the gun before sighing out.

Ana caught on to this, “Listen Keeva, I know your worried about Jack now but those boys have gotten out of a lot of trouble before…”

“They get into it even more,” the woman next to them spoke up.

Keeva peaked over her shoulder at Fareeha, who was here on leave from the military to see her mom.

“Why don’t you go and train with your spear,” Ana replied checking her watch, “We’ve been at this all morning…”

Keeva nodded, undoing parts to her gun before putting it on safety then left the area.

Pulling on her training outfit, Keeva reached into her locker and pulled out the spear she trained with before hearing the locker room door open up.

“Keeva you in here?” a voice called out.

Shutting the door to her locker she walked around the row of lockers to see who was calling for her.

“Amelia?” she questioned.

“Oh hey, uhh come with me,” She called out watching her placing her makeshift spear against the wall and followed her out.

They walked through all the crowds of new people and people moving about their daily jobs.

The elevator ride down was in silence, before hitting the engineer department.

“I think I have it completed, Torbjorn did have some say in it though,” Amelia told her walking towards her office.

“Oh joy,” Keeva replied to her.

“Oh don’t be so grumpy,” she smiled at her, “he only helped with the design mostly, I did most of the cosmetics to it.”

Keeva stood in the doorway while she pulled out this small cylinder covered in a matte black finish.

“Here you go, one collapsible spear ready to go,” Amelia told her, “Go on see if it works.”

Keeva rolled it back and forth in her hands before seeing the almost invisible indent. Lightly tapping it the spear sprung out. Moving it over her hand a couple times, the first thing she noticed was how light weight it was.

“If I’m not careful I might walk off without it,” Keeva remarked.

“Well I also took it into consideration what you talked about,” Amelia replied before pulling out a book, “you know about the kinetic energy?”

“Absorbing it? I was joking around…” Keeva remarked moving the spear over to her right hand and leaning on it.

“You should really learn how to you know make different emotions when speaking cause your joking voice sounds like your everyday voice,” Amelia handed over simple thin tiny bracelet, “Now wear that when you are out, and every hit that spear take can be moved into a blast so powerful that it could knock some enemies back. But it only works when you have your spear, the spear acts as a conduit. Without that, you can get seriously hurt.” 

“Why would you design something like that?” Keeva asked in shock.

“Cause you wanted it, now to activate it. Just slap the bracelet and there you go,” Amelia told her, “And sense you are going to be dealing with high energy levels, I have had a special suit created for you since you don’t have one from previous interacts before Overwatch…”

“Thanks,” Keeva replied before taking off the bracelet and tucking it away.

“Yeah no problem but I was being serious about maybe speak with more emotion. People can’t tell if you are joking or serious half the time,” Amelia finished and turned back to her work


	8. A new enemy has appeared

Gabe watched out the tiny window at the street below while people moved in and out carrying different objects. Upon hearing the front door lock click open, he closed the curtains and moved behind the dresser.

“Gabe?” a voice called out softly causing him to listen closely again.

“Gabriel are you in here?” the voice called out once again.

Stepping out around the dresser, Gabe looked the guest up and down.

“What are you doing here?” Gabe asked Jack.

“You’ve been AWOL for weeks now,” Jack remarked before a sadness crossed his eyes, “You even stopped calling me…”

Gabe looked at him for a moment before scratching the back of his neck, “I’m sorry Jack, it’s just I’ve been so close to getting this pendajo, but someone keeps tipping him off before I get to him…”

Jack walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back slightly watching the activity below.

“Who are they?” Jack asked him watching the people move things about before Gabe lightly touched his shoulder and peaked down too.

“I don’t know but it’s a big operation they are running here,” Gabe replied.

Gabe once again sat near the window peaking out into the morning light watching more people come and go from the building across the street. Hearing the bed creek before hearing Jack speak up.

“You know, you were right once again?” Jack stated stretching out and laying on his side looking at Gabe.

“Well this I know but what about?” Gabe asked.

“The girl…” Jack simply told him.

Looking away from the window at him with a puzzled look before realizing what he meant, “Holy shit Keeva wasn’t it? She’s still around?”

Jack nodded to him, “Outsmarted me… she’s already sighed onto Blackwatch but it’s just sitting there since you’ve been gone.”

“Outsmarted you? How?” Gabe replied with a smile.

Jack got out of bed and pulled on his sweatpants he wore the night before, “She watched me, saw when I left for the night and sat in a training room, alone and made noise so I would hear… She guilted me into training her myself…”

Gabe let out a soft laugh, “I told you, that girl is something else. She knows how to read people and how to control them.”

Jack watched Gabe’s face twist up while he thought.

“She wasn’t really hurt was she? Everyone in Blackwatch beat that poor girl to the ground,” Gabe asked him.

“She’s a fighter always got back up, but she only trained in hand to hand with me there for a while. Now in my absence I’m hoping Ana will finish her training,” Jack told him leaning against him.

“She still needs to be trained in things pertaining to Blackwatch,” Gabe told him.

“And that’s your job,” Jack winked at him before heading into the bathroom.

“Anything yet?” Jack asked over the innercom.

“Nothing, this office is spotless… We’ve been watching this place for weeks seeing them move things in and out of here. There has to be something,” Gabe whispered back opening a desk drawer to hear a click from within. Turning around to see a small panel in the wall crack open.

“Well I might have found something, “Gabe remarked carefully opening the wall and stepping inside.

“Careful, three men just walked inside,” Jack told him leaning back in his chair watching men walk inside.

“Copy that, going dark,” Gabe simply replied back before clicking off the comms.

Jack sat back and just watched.

Gabe moved through the basement area before hearing people talking.

‘What other product needs to be moved?’ a man asked.

‘All those boxes over there,’ another replied.

‘Who are these going too?’

Movement was heard which had Gabe lean over to look, watching while the two people moved a box around.

‘Deadlock?’

‘Who’s that?’

‘Some gang from the US Midwest.’

Leaning back around the boxes before hearing them walk off before walking over. Popping open the box to see a lot of weapons within.

“This isn’t good,” Gabe whispered to himself before walking over towards the desk in the corner flipping through some files seeing some familiar names and then some new ones. Closing everything and leaving the area, he got back outside.

“Jack?” Gabe called out walking down the alleyway.

“Hm?” he replied.

“We can leave now,” Gabe answered back heading back towards the hotel.

“Did you find your man?” Jack asked him.

“No but I have more information than what I came with so that’ll have to do,” Gabe weakly replied.

Sitting back in his seat looking out the window, while they flew through the sky Jack spoke up.

“Sorry you didn’t catch him,” he told Gabe.

“Doesn’t matter, if I spent anymore time there who knows what would have happened,” Gabe replied sitting forward placing his elbows on his knees.

“So what did you find out down there?” Jack asked.

“More about that Talon group, their bigger than we thought first off but something about another gang. Ever heard of Deadlock?” Gabe asked him.

“Only whispers through distant chats, some rebels causing some low end damage in the Midwest,” Jack told him feeling the jet slowing down.

“Hm,” Gabe replied before standing up, “Has anyone asked for our aid in the matter?”

Jack looked up at him and shook his head no, “Not a word… is that about to change?”

“I think so, just be aware of it… those boxes that were about to be sent out had tons of weapons,” Gabe told him while the doors opened.

“Ahhh look who decided to come back home,” Ana joked walking up to them.

Gabe waved her off before yawning while Jack walked up.

“Get your man?” Ana asked Gabe.

“No but a ton of new information so, I’ll take that,” Gabe replied looking around the base, “So where’s the kid?”

“Who Keeva?” Ana asked.

“Yea,” Gabe asked.

“Gabe it’s like 2 in the morning, she’s asleep,” Ana joked before seeing Gabe check his watch. Jack spoke up suddenly.

“How has her training been going?” Jack asked.

She began to walk off with them in tow, “Good, she’s determined. Her aim though…”

“You already have her working with Fire arms?” Gabe asked.

“Yes, you’ve been gone for some time now…” Ana replied before Jack cut in.

“What about her aim, can she not handle the weapons?” Jack asked.

“Opposite, she’s good. Really good actually,” Ana remarked while they stepped into the observing room over looking a combat room.

Ana gestured with her head for the boys to look out the window down below. Standing on one edge of the room was Keeva, wearing her training outfit and hair pulled back out of her face. They all watched her movements and eager to see what was to happen. 

Keeva quickly loaded a fresh clip into her gun before with lightning speed shot the moving targets. 

“Resetting the course,” Athena stated while Keeva reloaded once again before watching the bots set up again. While she ran through the course once again, she wasn’t aware that she was being watched from afar.

Gabe crossed his arms, "Damn this girl is fast, and looks to be deadly when need be." 

“Does she ever rest?” Jack asked Ana.

“Not that I can see, but she really doesn’t talk to anyone else at all,” Ana replied watching her attack the target.

“She’s pretty nervous around other people,” Jack told them.

“She was very quiet when I was trying to train her,” Gabe replied, “She’s pretty good, I guess I’ll take her back with me to Rome.”


End file.
